The present invention relates to the retaining of lubricant in gear cases or casings and more particularly to the retaining of lubricant in traction motor gear cases such as found in diesel and electric locomotives and generally shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,646.
Gear cases of this type include a pair of matable sections which can be nested about the pinion, bull gear, axle and shafts associated with the driving of locomotive wheels to provide an enclosure for the retention of lubricant.
Because of the critical nature of the gear case, it is important to retain the lubricant in the case and keep dirt, brake shoe dust, water and other contaminants out. However, up to this time, it has been difficult to retain lubricants because of the many variables involved such as the lateral movement of the locomotive axle relative to the traction motor and gear case attached thereto, because extreme vibration transmitted through the wheels and axles, and because of the characteristics of the lubricants necessary for proper lubrication of the gears (which often times include chunks of polyethylene bag materials and the like).